


Beauty of Winter

by DesertVixen



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide 2018, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Anne Shirley on winter





	Beauty of Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinadoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/gifts).



She’d thought Avonlea was a spring paradise, when she’d ridden along the red dirt road under trees full of blossoms.

But now, with silvery frost on windowpanes and tree limbs, Anne was certain winter was her favorite season. Especially when she had a bosom friend like Diana to share it with. 

There were walks along snow-covered Lovers’ Lane, and cups of hot tea enjoyed while reading by the fire. There was even the prospect of snuggling together under quilts with hot bricks at their feet.

Maybe, one day, if Anne was very lucky, they could sleep in the spare room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
